Cette main que tu poses toujours sur mon épaule…
by Xazera
Summary: Une sortie nocturne tout à fait ordinaire pour Oliver et Felicity va tout changer. Une simple petite blessure, c'est tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour qu'ils comprennent...


**Bonjour tout le monde! Bien que ce ne soit pas mon premier post sur FanFiction, il s'agit de mon premier One-Shot sur Arrow! J'ai terminé de regarder la série il n'y a que trois jours et j'ai tellement envie que cela reprenne que je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire quelque chose! Je voulais le faire partager, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire!**

**Bonne lecture, Xazera.**

* * *

Starling City est une ville qui ne dort jamais. Tout comme le crime qui y sévit, elle est en constante évolution, en mouvement permanent. Elle cherche de nouvelles victimes à chaque instant, si bien que même les forces de polices elles-mêmes ne suffisent plus à la protéger. La Team Arrow se doit d'agir. C'est ce qu'elle faisait ce soir-là.

Felicity Smoak était penchée sur sa tablette, pianotant sur les touches de son clavier.

"Je désactive les caméras dans dix secondes. Tu auras huit minutes

-Très bien."

À l'autre bout du fil, Oliver patientait derrière une pile de baril. Sous sa capuche, ses yeux surveillaient la zone avec toute l'attention dont il était capable. Même s'il n'aimait pas savoir Felicity sur le terrain, il devait se concentrer sur la mission. Elle se trouvait dans un van à l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Sa seule protection: elle-même. Diggle était avec Lyla pour la soirée, elle venait de rentrer d'une longue mission en Afghanistan.

"Caméras désactivées."

La voix de la jeune informaticienne le sortit de sa torpeur. Avec sa fluidité et sa rapidité habituelle il fonça vers l'entrée du bâtiment. En quelques gestes il était à l'intérieur, arc bandé.

"Felicity, où je vais?

-D'après les plans, première porte sur ta droite."

Il fonça et tomba sur deux gardes. En deux flèches ils furent ligotés. Oliver continua d'avancer et arriva dans la pièce du coffre.

"Tu branches la clé sur la serrure à code et mon algorithme trouvera la combinaison.

-Je sais Felicity.

-Désolée. Je sais que tu sais. Tu connais la procédure étant donné qu'on passe nos nuits à ça... Enfin à chercher des choses la nuit, des informations... Je vais arrêter de parler maintenant."

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'emballe?

"Le coffre est ouvert."

L'Arrow pénétra dans la salle blindée pour récupérer les documents relatifs à un des plus gros transferts de drogue de James Senny. La plupart de la substance avait été volée à des chargements de médicaments destinés à l'hôpital de Starling.

"Il te reste deux minutes Oliver."

Il saisit le dossier et courut vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte mais fut rattrapé par une dizaine d'homme.

"Felicity j'ai été rattrapé. Démarre et file dès que je suis là.

-Oliver? Tout va bien?"

Il ne répondit pas et courut en direction de la blonde. Il grimpa dans le van et jeta un regard à Felicity.

"Démarre! Ils arrivent!"

Elle sortit de ses pensées et démarra pendant qu'Oliver immobilisait la plus grande partie des ennemis. Le cri de Felicity attira l'attention du Justicier qui rentra le haut du corps dans la voiture.

"Tout va bien?

-Oui, ça va!"

Ils semèrent les derniers assaillants et rentrèrent au Verdant.

Avec lassitude, Oliver rangea son arc pendant que Felicity de dirigea vers son ordinateur.

"D'où sortaient ces hommes?

-Je n'en sais rien. D'après le programme du chef de garde il ne devait y avoir que deux hommes à l'entrepôt.

-Comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'on allait venir?

-Je n'en sais ri..."

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Felicity.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce n'est rien... Je crois que j'ai reçu un coup pendant qu'on s'enfuyait..."

Elle se retourna pour regarder Oliver et fut surprise de le trouver si près d'elle.

"Oh euh... Je... Ce... Ce n'est rien.

-Montre-moi.

-Ça va je t'assure."

Devant le regard insistant de son patron, elle baissa les yeux vers l'endroit de sa douleur. Oliver fixa à son tour la hanche de Felicity.

"Vient par ici, je vais regarder ça.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me déshabiller comme ça?"

Le jeune homme rougit et sourit.

"Felicity, s'il-te-plaît?"

Elle souffla et se leva avec une grimace. Elle s'apprêta à lever son t-shirt et remarqua qu'il était imbibé de sang. Sur le noir, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sa main était tachée de son propre sang et la fit blêmir. La tête tournante, elle vacilla et s'assit sur la table d'inox sur laquelle Oliver avait été tant de fois allongé.

"Felicity!

-Ça va... Je... Je vais bien."

D'un geste délicat, il souleva le bas du top de la jeune fille qui gémit sous la douleur. Une légère plaie rougissait la hanche de la blonde.

"Tu as pris une balle Felicity!

-Ce n'est pas possible, je ne l'ai presque pas sentie... Oh... L'adrénaline.

-Bon écoute, ce n'est pas profond, je vais juste désinfecter et recoudre.

-Super... Et une cicatrice de plus."

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres d'Oliver.

"Je vais juste te faire une petite piqure pour ne pas te faire mal...

-Je déteste les aiguilles!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Allongée dans le lit d'appoint, Felicity profitait de ses dernières minutes de sommeil sous le regard protecteur d'Oliver. Depuis un an, elle l'accompagnait dans toutes ses épreuves, devenait plus forte et plus sûre d'elle chaque jour. Elle avait montré plus d'une fois sa bravoure, sa témérité et son envie de bien faire. Et jour après jour, heure après heure... Il en était tombé amoureux. Il le savait. Il en était parfaitement conscient. À chaque instant passé loin du Verdant, il pensait à elle. Cette façon si enfantine de voir la beauté des choses, de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans ses propres mots...

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme doucement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage et l'observa dormir. Si paisible, si innocente. Il rajusta la couverture et retourna s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur pour surveiller les déplacements de leur suspect.

Felicity entrouvrit un œil avec prudence, se demandant tout d'abord où elle se trouvait. Puis elle se souvint. La douleur qui lui tiraillait l'abdomen revint en force et lui arracha une grimace. Elle chercha du regard Oliver et le vit, penché sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il s'était changé, la capuche avait laissé place au t-shirt gris et au jean. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'épiait ainsi, sans lui faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Elle avait juste besoin de le voir, de le savoir près d'elle. Cela l'apaisait. Elle commença à se relever pour aller le voir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de t-shirt. Elle paniqua puis comprit que pour la recoudre il avait dû enlever le haut.

"Felicity? Tu es réveillée?"

La couverture remontée jusqu'au cou, elle acquiesça timidement.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Le rouge lui montait aux joues, elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de se retrouver en sous-vêtement devant son patron et -accessoirement- l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

"Ça va... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-La voiture de la cible mais je ne manie pas les caméras suffisamment rapidement pour le suivre... Je le perds souvent.

-Je vais venir le faire, ne bouge pas...

-Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, reste couchée. Ça va aller. Tu es plus importante que cette cible... Crois-moi.

-Oh..."

Elle détourna le regard pour cacher son visage en flamme. Une chance que le lit d'appoint soit dans le coin sombre de la pièce.

"Oliver... Je... Je pourrais avoir mon t-shirt?"

Il ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite.

"Oh oui je suis désolé. Il était taché donc j'ai préféré ne pas te le remettre pour dormir... Euh, tiens."

Il lui donna et retourna devant l'ordinateur pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était à ses côtés.

"Tu me laisse ta place?"

Avec un sourire, il s'écartant et céda son siège à la reine de l'informatique.

En quelques minutes elle avait trouvé la voiture et avait piraté le GPS pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace. Oliver partit aussitôt l'appréhender, sous le regard inquiet de sa coéquipière.

"Il a tourné à droite sur la cinquième."

Le vrombissement du moteur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait accéléré pour le rattraper. Elle pria en son for intérieur pour qu'aucune voiture ne déboule et ne projette le jeune homme vingt mètres plus loin. Cela n'arriva pas et il finit par atteindre le niveau de la voiture.

L'homme immobilisé et la police prévenue, The Arrow n'avait qu'à faire sa sortie. Il retourna à la base où l'attendait impatiemment Felicity. Il rentra avec un léger sourire, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu après une réussite. Heureux de rentrer auprès de Felicity.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, la jeune femme lui fit face.

"Beau travail."

Il sourit.

"Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans toi.

-Merci."

Un sourire amplement satisfait se posa sur le visage de Felicity mais elle le ravala rapidement.

"Je suis désolée pour ce soir...

-Pourquoi? On l'a eu...

-J'aurais dû être plus réactive. Si ça avait été Dig ou Sara, cela ne se serait pas passé comme ça..."

Oliver eut un sourire compréhensif.

"Felicity Smoak, tu es le génie le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais rencontré!"

La remarque la déstabilisa.

"Personne ne te demande d'être comme Diggle ou Sara! Tu es toi-même, c'est comme ça que l'on a besoin de toi."

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et Felicity la regarda avec insistance avant de plonger ses yeux bleus dans les iris de son patron.

"Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas cesser de mettre cette main sur mon épaule?"

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle avait juste envie de tout lui dire. Ce fut au tour du Justicier d'être décontenancé.

"Comment?"

Lentement, elle approcha son visage de celui d'Oliver. Il ne recula pas, au contraire, il avança à son tour jusqu'à sentir leurs lèvres se toucher. La main d'Oliver quitta l'épaule frêle de la blonde et vint se poser sur sa hanche saine tandis que l'autre enlaça ses doigts. C'était un rêve. Felicity n'en revenait pas, elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait pas réel. Soudainement, Oliver rompit le baiser. Elle le savait, c'était trop beau. Maintenant elle avait gâché son amitié avec lui. Tout était fichu. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas d'elle.

"Felicity... Je... On ne peut pas...

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

-Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je ne peux pas me mettre avec des gens qui comptent vraiment pour moi. Ils sont en danger, tu le seras aussi..."

Le soulagement envahi Felicity, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, elle se sentit mieux.

"Oliver Queen... Crois-tu vraiment que le fait que je sois avec toi ou non change quelque chose? Enfin ouvre les yeux! Je fais partie de tout cela maintenant! Je ne crois pas que je cours un plus grand danger en étant auprès de toi comme une petite-amie que comme une partenaire! Tu n'es pas seul là-dedans alors ne sois pas seul une fois dehors non plus! S'il-te-plaît Oliver... Je ne te laisserais pas partir pour ça... Je... Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça."

Il la regarda, sans voix. Comment une femme comme elle, n'effrayent pas un chat pouvait avoir autant de force et d'autorité dans la voix. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait montré à quel point son caractère compensait ses lacunes physiques, une femme incroyable.

"Felicity...

-Je suis désolée mais c'est la vérité et tu le sais très bien."

Elle avait raison, il le savait. Pour toute réponse, il passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de profondeur et de passion.

"Je t'aime Felicity. Je regrette juste de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'informaticienne alors qu'elle embrassait à nouveau son patron.

"Je t'aime, et tu as probablement raison, je suis le génie le plus bête du monde de ne pas avoir su te dire avant ce que je ressentais..."

Leurs lèvres de rencontrèrent à nouveau et dans un rire, Oliver ajouta: "Quelle paire d'idiot on fait!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et se perdirent dans un baiser d'amour sans fin...

* * *

**Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu! On se retrouve très vite pour de prochains écrits! :D**


End file.
